Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Heart disease remains one of the leading causes of death in developed nations. For many cases of heart disease, mortality and morbidity may be avoided by early detection and treatment. As such, frequent monitoring of the cardiovascular system may improve health and quality of life for a vast number of individuals.